My only god the demon the revenge
by AikoChups
Summary: Naruto, disparu et accusé de meurtre est recherché par tout les villages Kage. Ses amis inquiet, tente de découvrir la vérité. Mais c'est alors qu'ils vont faire une terrible découverte qui va tous les bouleverser. Que cache le blond ? Est-il le véritable auteur de ces meurtres ? Et quel est cette mystérieuse découverte ?... (en pleine mise à jour aussi)
1. Prologue

**Le poids de l'espérance.**

 **Prologue.**

* * *

 _« Le seul moyen de se débarrasser d'une tentation est d'y céder._

 _Essayez de lui résister, et votre âme aspire maladivement aux choses qu'elle s'est défendues ;_

 _avec, en plus, le désir pour ce que des lois monstrueuses, ont fait d'illégal et monstrueux »_

 **...*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*…**

« Je cours à en perdre haleine.

La culpabilité me ronge férocement et la honte me dévore et me brûle la gorge telle un feu ardent me consumant.

J'ai failli à mes convictions…

J'ai chassé de la main les seuls buts que je m'étais fixé. Pourquoi ? Pour une seule raison.

Est-ce le vice qui ma poussé au fond de se trou béant ?

Ou la haine profonde que nourrit mon âme envers ces habitants ?

Je cours et me réfugie tel un animal sauvage pourchassé par une horde de chasseurs.

Traquer en permanence, mon corps me crie de fuir encore et encore et mon cœur pleurs de douleurs.

La culpabilité me ronge et la honte me dévore.

Et je ne cesse de ressasser mon effroyable erreur.

Mon regard se perd dans le vide, mes forces m'abandonne et mes larmes coulent; coulent et ne s'arrêtent jamais,

jusqu'à venir se mélanger avec celle de la pluie qui, elle, me glace la peau.

J'ai froids, j'ai faim et je suis sale.

Je hurle de peur et de douleur, des souvenirs douloureux surgissent soudainement me rappelant avec horreur mon passé d'enfant.

Je ne ressens plus rien d'autre que le poids pesant de mes erreurs. Le poids de la souffrance, de l'humiliation, de la haine.

Je ne ressens plus rien d'autre que le poids de la mort.

Pourtant je ne peux nier l'adrénaline et le désire ressenti.

Cette sensation sourde mais excitante de la vengeance qui remplit mon corps pendant que mes mains écrase avec force la chair meurtri.

L'immense plénitude qui nous envahit après avoir céder à la tentation.

Et l'immense remord qui s'en suit…

Moi qui aspire à être reconnu à ma juste valeur…

Qui suis-je aujourd'hui ? »

 **...*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*…**

 _«Réaliser sa propre nature : c'est ce que nous tâchons tous de faire._

 _Les hommes sont effrayés d'eux-mêmes aujourd'hui. Ils ont oublié le plus haut de tous les devoirs,_

 _le devoir que l'on se doit à soi-même._

 _Le reniement de nos vies est tragiquement semblable à la mutilation des fanatiques._

 _Nous sommes punis pour nos refus. Chaque impulsion que nous essayons d'anéantir,_

 _germe en nous et nous_ _empoisonne._ _Le corps pèche d'abord, et se satisfait avec son péché,_

 _car l'action est un mode de purification._

 _Rien ne nous reste que le souvenir d'un plaisir ou la volupté d'un regret. »_

* * *

 **O.W**

 **...*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*…**


	2. Précipitation

**My only god the demon the revenge.**

… **...*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*…**

 **Rating : M**

 **Genre :** Policier-Suspense-Drama-Angst-Romance

 **Disclamer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto, mise à part certain que j'aurais inventée. L'histoire par contre, elle, est à moi !

 **Note de l'auteur :** Voici une toute nouvelle fic qui m'est venu à l'idée pendant que j'écrivais le chapitre 4 de Renverse. C'est une histoire qui me tient beaucoup à cœur et que je prend Plaisir à écrire. Alors j'espère qu'elle vous plairas !

 **/!\ Encore une fois je le dit, mais je préfère le ****répéter _(de toute façon je le préciserai à chaque fois.)_ Je fais des fautes, j'en ai conscience et je fait de mon mieux pour évitez sa ! Non je ne suis pas un "As" de l'orthographe malheureusement... U_U ( _Alors les supers méga trop bon en français, soyez indulgent :3_ ) Merci ! **

**Paring :** SasuNaruSasu / KibaHina / ShikaTema /InoSai (Et surement d'autre à venir…)

 **Résumé :** Naruto, disparu et accusé de meurtre est recherché par tout les villages Kage. Ses amis inquiet, tente de découvrir la vérité mais c'est alors qu'ils vont faire une terrible découverte qui va tout bouleverser et briser leur convictions et leur espérances. Que cache le blond ? Est-il le véritable auteur de ces meurtres ? Et quel est cette mystérieuse découverte ? Seul Naruto connais la vérité, seul lui et peut-être quatre autres personnes…

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Précipitation.**

… **...*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*…**

-« _Il a tiré_. _Là, entre les deux yeux._

\- _Vous êtes sur que c'était bien lui ?_

 _-Puisque je vous l'dit. Votre copain la…il est pt'être sympa ou tout ce que vous voulez. Mais je l'ai vu. J'étais là. Et il à tiré !_ S'écria l'homme en levant les bras au ciel de manière théâtrale.

 _-Vous confirmé sa description ?_ Questionna une femme blonde.

 _-Totalement. Blond, grand…_

 _\- Les yeux bleus ?_

 _-Ouai… Ses yeux sont la première chose que j'ai remarqué grâce à la faible luminosité. La seul couleur que j'ai pu distinguer parmi tout ce rouge écarlate dans la pénombre. Ils étaient étonnamment bleu… »_

La blonde n'ajouta rien et contempla impassible l'homme en face d'elle. De taille moyenne, brun, la peau abîmée par le soleil et les mains sale de rouilles et de terre.

 _-« …Pouvez vous nous décrire la scène encore une fois je vous pris ?_ Demande telle poliment.

 _-Je vous l'ai déjà dit cent fois._

 _-Je vous en pris…_

 _-…Ecoutez je n'ai pas le temps de… »_ Commença à s'emporter l'homme.

La femme inspira longuement, retenant son calme et ajouta le plus sérieusement possible.

 _-« C'est très important. Il s'agit d'une personne que vous qualifiez comme étant Naruto Uzumaki. Un frère d'armes, un ami, un coéquipier et l'un de nos meilleurs ninjas. Essayer de réfléchir s'il vous plait. Il doit bien y'avoir un détail qui vous à échapper ou qui vous à marquer. Le moindre détail même le plus infime soit-il peu s'avérer très important pour l'enquête. Redite nous tous depuis le début s'il vous plait. »_

L'homme considéra la blonde un moment avant de se décider à tout lui raconter une nouvelle fois

 _-« …Très bien._ (Soupire.) _J'étais là…assis devant ce type que votre copain a tué. J'étais venu pour régler une affaire, je lui devez de l'argent. Une grosse somme d'argent. J'ai une fille vous comprenez ! Ma femme est malade et je suis seul à l'élever. J'ai emprunté cette somme à cet homme afin de financer les soins de ma femme, j'avais promis de le lui rendre._

 _-Le montant exact ?_

 _-…250 000 ryô. »_

 _« En effet c'est une somme… »_ Pensa t-elle mais guère étonnée, _«normal, pour des soins important. »_ Près d'elle un agent pris l'attention de noter mots pour mots le témoignage de l'homme.

 _-« continuez…_ Ordonnât-elle.

 _-J'étais la pour négocier, j'avais pas tout le montant en main et j'étais censé le rembourser dans son intégralité ce soir même. Ce même soir où il est arrivé…_

 _-Naruto Uzumaki était-il déjà présent sur les lieux quand vous êtes arrivé ?_

 _\- Non il y était pas, Du moins je me souviens pas l'avoir vu en entrant._

 _-Combien vous aviez sur vous ?_

 _\- 30 000 seulement… »_

La blonde eu l'envie de lui demandez où il avait trouvé cette argent mais préféra ne rien dire et laisser ça aux agents qui s'en chargeront plus tard, après tout elle avait bien plus important à faire en ce moment.

 _-« Et que c'est-il passé ?_

 _-J'avais peur, j'espérais que cela suffirait pour le moment le temps de tout regrouper. Je suis rentré et deux type se s'on chargé de m'escorté jusqu'à lui. Arrivé dans la pièce je me suis assis sans un bruit et j'ai attendu que notre petite affaire ce fasse. On à discuter pendant à peu près 10 minutes je sais pas trop, le temps m'a parut long en face de ce type !_

 _\- Vous savez qui sont ces hommes qui vous on escorté ?_

 _-Non je les connais pas, je pense pas les avoir déjà vu et puis leur visages étaient caché par des foulards._ Fait mine de réfléchir.

 _\- Je vois… Et ensuite ?_

 _-Il était armé et seul. J'allais lui tendre mon sac contenant l'argent quand c'est la qu'il est arrivé. La porte était ouverte et la pièce où je me trouvais n'était éclairé que par une faible loupiote qui diffusait une couleur rouge dégelasse. On se serait cru dans un vieux film de mafieux à Bangkok. Tout était sombre. Puis il est entré… Calme, serein… Son visage ne transparaissez aucunes émotions. Il marché droit et fier vers Doni…_

 _-Doni ?_

 _\- C'était son nom dans le milieu. Doni la regardé, mais il a pas bougé. Il avait l'air surpris tout comme moi. C'était qui, pourquoi il était là ? Au début je pensais que c'était un de ses hommes venue pour faire le sale boulot à sa place. Me liquider ou m'bastonner. Mais j'ai vite su que je me trompé._

 _-Comment était-il ?_

 _-Je vous l'ai dit. Grand, blond. J'voyais pas grand choses mais ce que je sais c'est qu'il était sapé comme un pingouin. Chemise blanche, p'tit veston. Pantalon costard et pompe de bourge. Du moins c'est ce que j'ai remarqué. »_

La blonde s'interrogea un instant sur le choix vestimentaire de son protégé, avait-il choisie de s'habillé ainsi pour une raison ? Voulait-il être présentable pour la mort de cet homme ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas… Elle se trouva bête de se poser ce genre de réflexions alors que la situation était plus que grave mais tout ce petit manège l'intriguer.

 _-« Et ensuite ?_ Poursuivit-elle.

 _-Ensuite, Doni est resté là à pas bougé. Il l'a regardé comme s'il se connaissait depuis longtemps. J'ai pas intervenue, je m'en battais les couilles de ce qu'il pouvait y avoir entre ce type et lui, tout ce que je voulais c'était donné le fric et me barré fissa d'ici vivant...Le blond c'est pointé entre Doni et moi, droit comme un piqué. Il à pas lâché un mot, Il m'a même pas calculé. C'est la que j'ai remarqué l'arme dans sa main droite…_ Fit l'homme soudain pensif, il baissa les yeux un instant les sourcils froncé, fixant un point invisible devant lui.

 _-Vous savez ce que c'était ? Comme arme ?_ Demanda la blonde ayant aperçu le regard de l'homme.

 _\- Je sais pas trop mais on aurait dit un colt 45 custom noir._ Répondit-il.

 _\- Vous êtes connaisseur en armes à feu ?_

 _-Mon père était chasseur. »_ Sourit l'homme fièrement en relevant la tête, La situation ayant l'air de ne pas l'embarrasser plus que sa.

La femme haussa un sourcil face au sourire du brun et soupira ennuyée, pressée d'en finir avec lui.

 _\- « Je vois et votre…ce Doni là vous avez eu le temps de voir ce qu'était son arme ?_

 _\- Un smith et wesson 357 magnum 6 pouces._

 _-C'est précis…_ Affirme telle un peu surprise.

 _\- Que voulez vous, Je suis un passionné, il m'a tout appris._ Se mit-il à rire,bombant le torse fier de ses connaissances en matière d'armes.

 _-Revenons en au fait je vous pris._

 _\- Ouai, heu ouai…_ Se ressaisi l'homme. _Il se s'ont fixé un bon moment comme ça sans rien dire, j'ai pas osé dire quoi que ce sois… et puis il à levé le bras et…_ Reprit l'homme.

 _-Qui à levé le bras ?_ Interrompit l'agent près d'elle.

 _-Votre pote...Naruto. Il à levé le bras qui tenait son arme vers Doni. Et c'est là que le coup est partie._

 _-A quel moment précis ?_ Demanda à son tour la blonde.

 _-Vous en avez de bonnes ! Il à tiré quand Doni a voulu bouger son bras et pointé son arme vers votre copain. A l'instant même ou il a amorcé le moindre geste. Et j'peux vous dire qu'il à pas hésité une seul seconde ! Ce qui été bizarre. C'est que tout c'est dérouler lentement._ S'indigna-t-il

 _\- Comment ça ?_ Fit _-_ elle soudain curieuse.

 _\- Hé bien. Quand il à levé le bras j'ai su qu'il allé pas hésité pour tiré. Son corps n'a pas flanché. Il tremblait pas, ni ne transpirait, du moins il avait pas l'air. Il était sur de lui et déterminé et sa se voyait. Tous ces gestes étaient lents et calculé. Ce qui m'a le plus surpris c'est le temps que Doni à mis avant de faire le moindre geste. Ce genre de type sa se laisse pas approcher si facilement. Mais il a pas bronché. On aurait dit qu'il savait pourquoi il était là. Qu'il savait que ce gars allé lui tiré dessus et pourquoi. A aucun moment j'ai vu le visage de Doni flanché. »_

L'agent stoppa l'homme de la main de continuez afin de noter tout ce qu'il venait de dévoiler. Pendant ce temps la blonde se mit à réfléchir sérieusement à ce que tout ça pouvait bien vouloir dire. Qu'elle est le lien qui pouvait bien les unir Naruto et lui ? Et pourquoi ce Doni n'avait-il pas levé le petit doigt pour se défendre ? Il était pourtant bien armé lui aussi ?! C'était louche, beaucoup trop louche. En effet comme l'a si bien dit le brun, ce genre d'homme mafieux et puissant ça ne se laissait pas approché si facilement. Alors pourquoi diable n'a-t-il rien tenté ? Elle tourna son visage vers la jeune fille à ses côté, celle-ci était attentive aux moindres paroles de l'homme en face d'eux, les yeux dans le vague. Elle regarda, le visage impassible de sa disciple se mordre les lèvres et se retenir de pleurer face à tout ces aveux. Un instant son cœur se serra en la voyant, elle comprenait parfaitement son désarroi en ce moment même, elle aurait voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que cela ne servirait à rien. A part lui donnée de faux espoirs et à elle aussi. Après tout le blond comptait autant pour sa jeune disciple que pour elle qui le considéré comme son propre fils.

 _-« Y'a-t-il eu un autre coup après ça ?_ Demanda t-elle en reportant son attention vers l'homme après s'être assurée que l'agent est finit de tout noter.

 _-Non aucun… Y'avais juste un putain de trou entre les yeux de Doni et ça pissé le sang. »_ Fit l'homme sans gêne comme si tout ça ne le choqué pas.

« _Charmant.._ » Pensa-telle. Elle risqua un coup d'œil vers sa disciple qui blêmit en entendant les mots de l'homme.

 _-« Qu'a fait…Naruto après ça ?_ Elle avait du mal à croire que ce puisse être lui le responsable de tout sa. Ça lui restait en travers de la gorge.

 _\- C'était très bizarre. Quand le coup est partie. J'ai pas osé bouger. Je me suis juste laissé glissé jusqu'au sol où je me suis assis. J'étais collé au fauteuil et j'étais terrifié. Je le fixais, j'ai pas arrêté de le fixer, à aucuns moment je n'ai cessé de le dévisager. Je me suis dit que j'allais y passé aussi. Je m'attendais à recevoir un coup dans la tête moi aussi mais ce qu'il à fait à la place m'à surpris._

 _\- Expliquez._ Fit-elle curieuse.

 _\- Il a pas bougé._ S'étonna l'homme. _-Il à fixé le corps sans vie de ce type un bon moment puis s'est tourné aussi lentement que possible vers moi et m'a regardé…Il avait du sang sur le visage et sa chemise…C'est là que j'ai vu s'est yeux, Bleu. J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais y passez mais y'avais un truc dans ses yeux…c'était…troublant._ Dit-il presque en chuchotant.

 _-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ses yeux ?_ S'étonna la blonde soudainement, ce qui valut un léger sursaut de sa disciple. Était-ce les yeux de Kyûbi ?

 _-Il pleuré… »_

Voilà bien une chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas mais alors pas du tout et à en jugée de la tête des deux autres à ses côtés, eux non plus. « _Il pleuré ? C'est pas vrai c'est du grand n'importe quoi.»_ Se dit-elle en serrant les dents.

 _-« Il…Il pleuré ? Vous êtes sur qu'il pleuré._ Reprit-elle un peu abasourdit. _Et vous avez dit qu'il faisait presque noir dans la pièce comment avez-vous pu remarquer s'il pleurait. ?_ Ajoute t-elle.

 _-Ouai je sais qu'il faisait presque noir et qu'on y voyait presque rien mais je vous jure que ça on pouvaient pas le louper, personnes auraient pu le louper ! D'ailleurs j'ai bien vu qu'ils étaient bleus ses yeux, la preuve !_ Assurât-il. _-Ses yeux brillaient avec la lumière et sans aucun doute qu'il pleuré !_ Répétât-il

 _-Je vous crois continuez s'il vous plait._ Reprit-elle plus calmement mais méfiante. Plus il parlait, plus elle le soupçonnait de ne pas dire la vérité mais ne s'en formalisa pas pour le moment, encore une fois elle laissait tout le loisir à ses agents de s'occupait de sa.

 _\- Dans son regard, on aurait dit qu'il…qu'il appelé à l'aide. Qu'il m'appelé à l'aide. Il y'avait plus aucune détermination dans ses yeux. Que de la peur et on aurait dit du regret. Il avait plus fier allure comme à son arrivé. Au lieu de ça il tremblait et me regardez comme un enfant qui venait de faire une grosse bêtise. Il est passé à coté de moi et est partie… J'étais trop choqué pour faire quoi que ce soit. J'ai pas cherché à le suivre puis je suis partie à mon tour avec l'argent._

 _-Je vois… »_

La blonde n'ajouta rien, perdu dans ses pensées avant que la voix de l'homme ne vienne la perturber.

 _-« C'est fini maintenant je peux rentré chez moi ? Faut que j'aille chercher ma fille à l'école et j'ai…_

 _-Oui allez y. Merci beaucoup pour votre témoignage nous vous recontacterons si besoin même si je doute que cela en sois la peine. Néanmoins vous serez tout de même suivie pour trafic d'argent et complot avec la mafia. Un de mes hommes s'occupera de vous, vous aurez droit à un avocat._ Assure telle.

 _-Je n'ai pas le choix._ Soupire t-il. _Très bien merci au revoir._ Les mains dans les poches, l'homme s'apprêtait à partir quand la blonde l'interpella une nouvelle fois.

 _-… Attendez une minute, excusez moi juste une dernière question très importante. « Je dois en être sur. »_ Pense telle.

 _-Je vous écoute, au point où j'en suis..._

 _\- Avez-vous vu, aperçu ou remarqué des…cicatrices particulières sur ses joues ?_

 _-…Non, j'en ai pas le souvenir._ Réfléchie l'homme perplexe. _– La par contre il faisait trop noir pour ça et puis y'avait pas mal de sang sur son visage comme je vous l'ai dit alors je…je sais pas trop, pourquoi ?_

 _\- Pour rien, merci vous pouvez y allez…_ Finit-elle en tournant les talons, laissant l'agent s'occuper du témoin. Suivie uniquement de sa disciple qui se pressa aussitôt de lui demander paniquée :

 _-Tsunade-Sama ? Vous penser qu'il s'agit réellement de Naruto ?_

 _-Je n'en sais rien, la description colle parfaitement._

 _\- Mais c'est impossible c'est Naruto, il ne ferait jamais ça, il…_ S'écria la jeune femme au bord des larmes.

 _\- Je n'en sais rien je le répète. Toute fois ce n'est pas à ignorer, qu'ils s'agissent de Naruto ou non, le sujet est grave._

 _-Tsunade-Sama…_ Elle voulu ajouter quelque chose mais la blonde l'interrompis durement.

 _-Je croise les doigts pour que cela ne sois pas le cas Sakura. »_

 _« Moi aussi je l'aime cet idiot »_ Se dit-elle.

* * *

A Konoha, au plein centre du village, deux jeune hommes épuisé par la chaleur de l'été, profiter pleinement de leur pause déjeuner en discutant de tout et de rien tout et buvant leur boissons fraîche. Si aux yeux des passant les deux jeunes garçons avait l'air paisible et de prendre du bon temps ce n'en était du moins pas le cas. En effet, bien qu'ils ne le montre pas, les garçons étaient plutôt perturbé et tenter tant bien que mal de se changer les idées en bonne compagnie mais très vite leur discussion dévia sur un événement bien particulier.

 _-« T'as entendue la nouvelle ?_ Demanda le jeune homme un peu grassouillet.

 _\- Laquelle ?_

 _\- A propos de Naruto, il a disparu. Personne ne sait ou il à bien pu allez._

 _\- Ouai j'ai entendue ça (_ soupire _)…Les nouvelles vont vîtes._ Dit nonchalamment son ami en buvant son verre.

 _-Sans déc c'est quand même bizarre cette histoire tu trouve pas ? Ils vont pas nous faire croire que là d'un coup, un beau matin, Naruto c'est réveillé et c'est dit «tient si j'allais buté un mec aujourd'hui ». Je suis sur qu'il à pas fait ça sans raison…c'est trop facile._

 _\- Je sais c'est galère. Moi aussi j'ai tout de suite trouvé ça louche. De toute façon c'est sur qu'il y'a un truc derrière._

Son ami le regarda longuement, plissant les yeux essayant de lire dans ses pensées.

 _-Tu pense à quoi ?_ Demande-t-il suspicieusement

 _-J'en sais rien Choji, je peut rien affirmer sans preuve mais…Naruto est du genre à vouloir toujours défendre même ceux qui ne le mérite pas car il pensent que chacun à du bon en lui. Alors s'il à réellement tué cette homme. C'est sois qu'il y à été contraint, sois qu'il s'est passé quelque choses d'assez grave qui est un rapport avec lui pour qu'il en vienne à sa._

 _-Tu penses qu'il y à été contraint ? »_ S'étonna Choji en reposant son verre brusquement.

-« _**Hey ! F**_ _ **aite doucement !**_ _ **C'est pas vous qui payez !**_ _»_ Fit le barman mécontent à l'adresse du plus gros faisant sursauter les deux garçons.

-« _Oups désolé._ S'excusa gêné choji en se passant une main derrière la tête.

 _-J'en sais rien… Après tout Naruto est l'ôte du démon renard et tout le monde sait que des personnes mal intentionné cherchent à le contrôler pour des fin personnels._ Lui répondit son ami en reportant son attention sur lui.

 _-Sauf qu'il n'est pas du genre à ce laissé faire._ Affirma Choji.

 _-Exact c'est pourquoi je doute que ça sois cette options là…_

 _-Alors tu pense qu'il s'est passé quelques choses de grave entre lui et cet homme ?_

 _-hm…pas seulement._

 _-Ou tu veux en venir ?_

Choji scruta son ami prendre un air sérieux, jouant à faire tourner entre son index et son pouce le briquet que lui avait donné leur ancien maître Azuma avant de mourir et d'ajouté en soupirant.

 _-Un lien oui, avec lui peut-être mais surtout …_

 _-Tu pense à quelqu'un en particulier ?_

 _-Hm…Tout le monde connait l'admiration et le culte que voue Naruto à Sasuke. Et tout le monde sait dans quel état il se met à la simple mention de son prénom._

 _-Je ne vois pas ce que vient faire Sasuke la dedans, tu divague Shika. »_

Ledit Shika haussa les épaules vivement en buvant son verre d'une traite. Choji le regarda perplexe, réfléchissant aux mots de son ami. Un léger silence régna entre eux deux avant que Choji curieux de savoir ce que pouvait bien vouloir dire son ami au QI surélevé, ne l'interroge de nouveau.

 _-_ _«_ _Tu pense que l'homme à un lien avec Sasuke et que c'est pour ça que Naruto l'a tué ? S'il l'a vraiment tué ?_

 _-Je peux rien affirmer c'est encore trop vague et j'ai pas assez d'infos mais oui c'est ce que je pense…_

 _\- Sérieusement Shikamaru tu pense vraiment que Naruto serait capable d'une t'elle choses uniquement parce que cet homme s'en serait prit à Sasuke ?!_

 _-J'en sais rien Choji. Galère !_ Commença à s'emporté Shikamaru, il soupira un bon coup et ajouta : _Naruto n'est pas un assassin et ça je le sais. Mais je peux pas ignorer cette option là, il a toujours couru après Sasuke et regarde comment il à réagit pour orochimaru. Il était prêt à le tuer._

Choji ne dit rien, se rappelant parfaitement la fois ou le blond avait littéralement explosé de rage faisant appel à la puissante force du démon renard, près à éliminé pour de bon celui qui leur avait pris leur autrefois ami.

 _-De toute façon tout ce qu'on a à faire c'est de laisser les Anbus le retrouver et les policiers menaient leurs enquête._ Reprit-il.

 _-Ouai…_

Silence…

 _-Mais sa explique pas pourquoi il s'est barré s'en rien dire à personne et qu'il reste introuvable._

 _-A ton avis, c'est plutôt logique il va pas prendre le risque de se faire choper alors qu'il est recherché pour meurtre._

 _-…Mais nous somme ses amis._

 _-Je sais…_

Un autre silence s'écoula, tout deux avait la tête baisser et jaugeaient leur verre le regard vide avant qu'une nouvelle fois, le plus gros ne déclare.

 _-Je me demande ce que prévois de faire Tsunade-Sama. En tout cas le conseil doit se réjouir de la nouvelle. C'est une occasion en or d'enfermer Naruto au village pour de bon._

 _-Hum, en ce qui concerne la cinquième du nom, je crois qu'il vaut mieux la laisser pour le moment... Naruto est important pour elle, c'est sur qu'elle prendra sa défense plus que tout mais ça va être très dur car elle se mettra beaucoup de gens à dos._ déclara-il.

 _-Oui tu as raison. Tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est soutenir Sakura et notre Hokage. Ce que je comprends pas c'est que Naruto à toujours chercher à être reconnue du village. Alors pourquoi prendrait-il le risque de détruire tous ce qu'il à construit pour un homme ?_ Fit-il abasourdi en haussant les épaules et en écartant les bras.

Le brun soupira lasse et inquiet de toute cette histoire et après un rapide coup d'œil à son ami et coéquipier de longue date dans le même état, déclara :

 _-C'est ce qu'on cherche à savoir Choji._ _»_


	3. Réaction, tension et perception

**My only god the demon the revenge.**

… **...*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*…** …

 **Voilà le chapitre 2 ! ^^**

 **En espérant que vous ayez passer un bon Noël tous et donc. * Joyeuse fêtes ! *^^**

 **Bonne lecture ! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapritre 2 : Réaction, tension et perception.**

… **...*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*…** …

Dans le bureau de l'Hokage, Celle-ci occupait à régler certains documents important, s'ennuyait fermement. A vrai dire elle fulminait intérieurement contre toute cette paperasse qui l'empêcher de se concentrer réellement sur le dossier Uzumaki. Elle ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de partir ailleurs, trop inquiète pour le blond. Son regard se voila un peu plus à chaque pensée qu'elle avait pour lui, se posant une multitude de questions. Pourquoi, Quand et comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que plus aucune trace n'ai était retrouver de lui depuis la dernière poursuite. Et six depuis que tout ceci est arrivé. Elle se souvenait très bien du départ du blond après que celui-ci est débarqué en trombe dans son bureau comme à son habitude. Il l'avait presque supplié de lui donner une mission assez importante, prétextant qu'il s'ennuyer ferme et qu'il avait besoin d'action.

Elle aurait du remarquer plutôt ses agissement. Son comportement plus calme et assuré que d'habitude. Son regard neutre, impassible. Ni la lueur de douleur qui luisait à travers ses pupille fendue. Elle ne s'en était pas formalisée. Naruto est Naruto. Voilà pourquoi. Mais elle avait oublié une chose… Son incroyable imprévisibilité. Il était connu pour sa après tout. C'était une erreur de sa part. Comment aurait-elle pu se douter un seul instant de ce qui aller arriver ?

Elle soupira bruyamment avant de s'enfoncer mollement dans son fauteuil. Espérant disparaître à travers celui-ci. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de se laisser abattre si facilement, çà ne faisait pas partie de son caractère. Mais voila qu'il suffisait d'une pincée d'Uzumaki pour qu'elle se sente partir à la dérive et aussi impuissante qu'un insecte. _«- Sale gosse._ » marmonne telle.

Etait-ce sa punition pour avoir laissé Jiraya partir pour le pays de la pluie ? Se demanda telle désespéré. Sa culpabilité la rongeant un peu plus à chaque fois qu'elle se mettait à y songer... Ou ça avait merdé ? Pourquoi fallait-il que tout sois si compliqué ? Jamais elle n'avait pensée devoir se retrouver un jour dans cette situation. Cela l'effrayée, bien qu'elle n'en montre rien. Cet idiot ne revenait pas et le conseil en profiter vainement pour en faire des sienne et lui rabâcher les oreilles sur ses « erreurs » de ne pas avoir enfermé le blond plus tôt. « - _Tout ça commence sérieusement à me faire chier_. » Se lamente telle. Mais soudain elle fut interrompue par la voix affolée d'un de ses Anbus, entrant subitement dans son bureau.

 _-« Hokage Sama ! Hokage-Sama !_

 _-Que ce passe t'il ici ?!_ S'écrie telle.

 _\- Le corps d'un autre homme vient d'être retrouvé dans son domicile à Ame! Les témoins assurent avoir vu un jeune blond en sortir… Il, il correspond parfaitement à la description de Naruto Uzumaki_ Révéla l'homme peu sur d'affronter sa supérieure, appréhendant ce qu'il aller suivre. Ce qui ne tarda pas à venir.

 _-QUOI ! VOUS DITENT !_ Hurle telle abasourdit en se levant soudainement, manquant de faire tomber son fauteuil et faisant par la même occasion, frissonner le pauvre homme qui se mi à prier intérieurement pour ses oreilles _._

 _-Dans quel circonstance a t-il été retrouvé ?_ L'interrogea telle complètement affolée _._

 _-… Etranglé… Hokage-sama._ Dégluti difficilement le pauvre homme gêner devant cette aveux.

 _-…C'est impossible…_ Sous le choc de la nouvelle, La princesse des limaces se laissa tomber faiblement sur son fauteuil la bouche ouverte _. « C'est un cauchemar, c'est surement un cauchemar… »_ Murmure telle plus pour elle-même. Ses yeux allant de droite à gauche, cherchant une réponse absurde qui pourrait lui faire penser que tout sa n'est en rien réel.

 _-Ce n'est pas tout Hokage-Sama._ Continua l'Anbu.

 _-Ils disent y avoir deux coups tirés dans l'abdomen._

Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'avantage.

 _-… C'est pas vrai ?! C'est une blague !_ S'offusqua telle priant intérieurement pour que cela sois le cas.

 _-Je suis désolé Hokage-Sama…malheureusement c'est la vérité… »_ fit l'homme embarrassé.

L'Hokage s'enfonça un plus dans son fauteuil, le regard fuyant.

Au bord du gouffre. Voila comment la Godaime se sentait désormais. Tout ses espoirs semblait l'avoir quitté comme si tout venait de s'écrouler. Toute cette situation la dépassait. Que devait-elle faire à présent ? C'est le visage grave et le regard perdu que la blonde décida de ne pas se laisser submerger par les sentiments. Non elle n'allait pas abandonner ! Elle saurait la vérité et trouverez la solution ! Elle soupira un bon coup et d'un air sérieux et très professionnel, reprit :

 _-« profil de la victime ?_

 _-52 ans. Satoshi Emishi. Brun, assez fort, une cicatrice à l'œil gauche, rasé sur le côté droit. Ancien ninja des forces spéciale d'Ame ayant démissionné afin d'ouvrir un commerce de ventes de Tanuki en porcelaine._

 _\- Ancien ninja des forces spéciales… Que disent les témoins ?_ Interrogea telle. Qui était ce type et qu'avait avoir Naruto avec lui ? Elle fronça les sourcils, intriguée.

 _-Ils sont deux, Ils disent avoir vu un jeune homme blond sortir du domicile de la victime après 21h00. Il s'agit d'une vielle femme et d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'année. La dame assure être passé devant la maison de la victime après s'être rendue au marché nocturne et avoir vu le jeune homme en sortir en courant l'air « pressé »._

Elle fronça les sourcils de plus en plus, songeuse.

 _-Et que dit l'homme ?_

 _-L'homme prêtant avoir lui aussi vu un jeune homme blond courir à toute allure non loin de la maison de la victime à la même heure._

 _-Continue…_

 _-Nos policiers mènent l'enquête et sont aller interroger certaine connaissance de la victime. Ils ont découvert que cette personne entretenait une relation particulière avec un ancien ninja de Konoha, Tôji Mizuki. Tandis qu'une équipe d'Anbus et partie en filature à la poursuite d'Uzumaki Naruto._

 _-Mizuki ?_ S'étonna la blonde. _« Il faudra que j'en parle à Iruka… »_ Pensa telle.

- _Qu'elle genre de relation ?_ Lui demanda telle.

 _-Ils auraient était de très bon amis et auraient autrefois fait partie d'un réseau de trafic d'armes et de drogue._

 _« Rien d'étonnant...»_ Assure telle.

 _-Ses proches disent de lui, qu'il était un homme bon et généreux._ Confia l'Anbu.

 _-Ils disent tous sa…_ Fit-elle froidement. _-Rien d'autres ?_

 _-Non Hokage-Sama._ Affirma t'il, Content d'en finir _._

 _-…Qui est au courant de la nouvelle ? Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'elle s'ébruite._

- _Hé bien sans vouloir vous offenser Hokage-Sama mais… A peut près tout le village est au courant maintenant. La disparition de Naruto Uzumaki fait grand bruit, le village est affolé. Alors les ragots vont vite._

 _-Evidemment. Ça ne pouvait pas être pire..._ Se lamente telle.

 _-TSUNADE !_

 _-Ah si ça peut…_

Ce qui allez suivre l'ennuyer déjà fortement. Elle grimaça, une expression de dégoût s'ajoutant sur son visage fatigué. D'un rapide geste de la main, elle fit signe à l'Anbu messager de s'en aller. Celui-ci s'exécuta après une brève salutation. Elle n'avait plus de Saké c'est dommage.

 _\- Tu es fière de toi ! J'espère que tu te rends compte de la situation. L'ôte de kyubi se balade on ne sait ou et s'amuse à ôter la vie de déjà deux hommes. A qui le prochain ?_ Cria Koharu scandalisée en agitant ses bras dans tout les sens.

 _-Le conseil. Ravie de vous revoir…._ Fit-elle ironiquement et désespérer.

 _-Ton petit protégé à décider de se ranger du côté des criminels tout ça part ta faute !_ L'accuse telle, ignorant la remarque. _-Il fallait l'enfermer pendant qu'il en était encore tant ! Mais tu n'en à fait qu'à ta tête, Danzo n'aurait jamais laissé passé une t'elle erreu…_

 _-ASSEZ !_

Elle ne pouvait ni ne voulait en entendre plus.

-…

Un long silence pesant prit place brusquement, embarrassant les personnes présente dans presque tout le bâtiment tant la voix puissante de l'Hokage avait résonné à travers les murs.

A bout de nerfs et épuisé, elle s'emporta, laissant la colère l'envahir, rejetant le trop plein d'émotions qui l'accablée.

 _-J'EN AI ASSEZ ! JE VOUS AI SUFFISAMMENT ENTENDU ! AVEZ-VOUS OUBLIEZ ?! DE QUI IL EST LE FILS ! AVEC VOUS AUSSI PEUT DE RESPECT ENVERS L'HOMME QUI FUT UN HÉROS POUR CE VILLAGE ?! POUR SON FILS ! Le quatrième se retourneraient dans ça tombe à vous écoutez…_ Déclara-elle dans un soupire lasse.

 _-Tsunade…_ Enchaîna plus calmement Homura. _-Le quatrième nous à léguer le démon renard afin de mieux le contrôler, c'est à nous de faire en sorte que…_

 _-MINATO NE NOUS A PAS LÉGUER SON FILS POUR EN FAIRE UN PARIA ! J'ai conscience de la situation…Croyez moi j'en suis fortement attristé. Mon équipe et moi faisons tout ce que nous pouvons pour déceler le plus d'information possible et tenter de trouver une solution. Seulement nous n'avons pas de preuves concrètes qu'il s'agit belle et bien de Naruto Uzumaki. Il pourrait s'agir d'un subterfuge._

 _-Un subterfuge ?! Les témoignages ne te suffissent donc pas ?!_ S'indigna Homura. _Si tu ne tiens pas à se qu'il se retrouve enfermé pour le restant de ces jours une fois qu'il aura été capturé, que compte tu faire ? J'attends ta réponse._

La blonde réfléchit un instant, le cœur serré. Elle repensa aussitôt aux paroles du blond que tous avaient pu entendre de sa bouche un nombre incalculable de fois.

 _« Je n'abandonnerai jamais mes amis, je l'ai protégerez eux et le village._

 _Tout le monde devra reconnaître ma vraie valeur._

 _Je deviendrai Hokage et j'en fais la promesse..._

 _C'est mon nindô ! »_

Un maigre sourire aux lèvres apparu en ressassant ces mots. Résolu et fière, elle se tourna faisant face au deux seul membre restant du conseil et répondit :

 _-J'attend de voir ce qu'il me dira…Je tiens à connaitre le pourquoi qu'il la pousser à agir ainsi. J'attends qu'il vienne à moi et de connaitre quels seront ses arguments. J'agirais par la suite._

 _-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il reviendra vers toi comme un vulgaire petit toutou, prendre le risque de pénétrer dans le village sachant que celui-ci est à sa recherche ? …Imagine qu'il perde le contrôle du démon ou que des personnes comme l'Akatsuki s'emparent de lui. Et qui te dira qu'il ne mentira pas afin de sauver ça peau ? »_ S'époumona Koharu sur le point d'explosé _._

La blonde l'observa en coin déblatérer sur son protéger, indifférente de ce qu'elle pouvait bien raconter.

 _\- « Il reviendra…Je le sais._ Lui répondit telle confiante.

 _-Il viendra à moi, je connais Naruto mieux que quiconque et tout comme sont père, Naruto à une parole d'homme. Il ne me mentira pas. De plus il contrôle parfaitement le kyubi, il n'y a aucun risque la dessus et concernant l'Akatsuki je vous rappelle qu'ils ne se sont plus manifesté depuis l'attaque de Pain. Et je doute qu'ils se montrent à nouveau ayant pour sur, connaissance de la situation. Ils ne prendront pas le risque de se lancer à la poursuite de Naruto maintenant sachant pertinemment que la trois quart des villages caché sont à sa ses trousses… L'akatsuki agit dans l'ombre et sans Pain pour la commander, ils ne sont pas prêts d'intervenir à nouveaux. Pour le moment..._

 _\- Admettons, Je veux bien te croire pour l'Akatsuki même si je préfère rester sur mes garde. Mais concernant l'ôte de kyubi comment peut tu en être aussi certaine ?_ S'enquit Homura.

 _\- Pour une simple et bonne raison que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre._ Rétorqua telle durement.

 _\- Dit toujours._ Réplique Koharu, Fronçant les sourcils mécontente.

La blonde les scruta droit dans les yeux et assura fièrement...

 _\- Parce que je crois en lui. »_

* * *

 _-« HAAA !_ Sursauta une jeune fille en sentant brusquement des mains sur ses épaules.

 _\- Kiba-kun c'est toi !_ Confirme telle en faisant face à son ami.

 _\- Hinata désolé, je voulais pas te faire peur… mais je t'ai vu au loin toute seule et je me suis dit que je pouvais te tenir un peu compagnie._ Sourit le brun.

 _-Oh, Merci c'est gentil…_ Lui sourit-elle à son tour.

 _-Il fait nuit pourquoi tu n'es pas chez toi ? Neji va être mort d'inquiétude s'il ne te voit pas rentrer._ Fit-il curieux.

 _-Oh euh je, je voulais marcher un peu…prendre l'air._ Déclare telle timidement, baissant le regard vers le sol.

 _-Haaa…C'est toute cette histoire en ce moment n'est-ce pas. Ca te perturbe._ Misa juste Kiba les mains dans les poches en baissant légèrement la tête sur le côté, souriant à la jeune fille de manière tendre.

 _-…Je m'inquiète seulement pour Naruto-kun._ Baisse la tête, gênée _._

 _\- Ouai je comprend. Moi aussi j'ai du mal à y croire, et puis cet idiot à toujours pas pointé le bout de son nez depuis ! Pff quel crétin. Est-ce qu'il se rend compte au moins qu'on est tous mort d'inquiétude ?!_ S'indigna le brun. _J'te jure pense qu'à lui !_

 _\- Ki-Kiba-kun, ne sois pas trop dur avec lui …étant donné la situation, je, je pense que ça ne doit pas être facile pour lui._

 _-Ouai…M' enfin ça me gave tout ça moi, perso j'y crois pas une seule seconde. C'est pas le genre de Naruto de faire ça et puis pourquoi d'ailleurs ?! C'est trop louche ce truc, je sais pas qui manigance tout ça mais faut qu'on trouve qui c'est ! Naruto, un meurtrier ! Et puis quoi encore pourquoi pas le fils du père Noel tant qu'on y est !_ Déblatéra le maître chien soudainement légèrement énervé. _N'est-ce pas Akamaru !_

 _-OUAF !_

 _-Tu, tu pense que c'est quelqu'un qui est derrière tout ça ?_ S'étonna la princesse Hûyga.

 _-Bah ouai pourquoi ? Pas toi ? Moi perso j'en mettrai ma main à couper ! C'est obligé que c'est quelqu'un qui s'en prend à lui en le faisant passer pour un meurtrier ! Après tout Naruto...Certains villageois on encore une dent contre lui et puis y'à l'Akatsuki et tout ça… Pleins de gens lui en veulent quoi. T'es pas d'accord ?_

 _-Heuu…si, je, je pense que tu as raison. Na, Naruto-kun n'est pas un assassin._

 _-Bah ouai c'est clair !_ Rit-il. _Hein Akamaru !_

 _-OUAF OUAF !_ Lui répondit celui-ci en sautillant.

 _-Allez ma p'tite Hinata, arrête de t'inquiéter et rentre chez toi ou tu vas attraper froid. Neji va finir par nous faire une syncope. Si c'est pas d'jà fait héhé !_ Rit-il d'avantage dévoilant ses dents blanches, faisant sourire la jeune Hyuga attendri.

 _\- O-Oui… Merci Kiba-kun_

 _-Y'a pas de quoi !_ S'exclama le brun souriant.

 _-Oh ! Et toi tu ne rentre pas chez toi ?_ Demande telle soudainement curieuse.

 _-Raaahh nan ! Ma mère et ma sœur me prennent la tête, elles me font carrément flipper !_ Se plaint-il en grimaçant. _-Et comme mon père est en mission, du coup j'ai pas envie d'être le seul mec à devoir les supporter à la maison donc je fais comme toi je prends l'air avec Akamaru !_

 _-Haha Je comprends._ Rit-elle attendri par la tête que tire le maitre chien.

Un petit silence agréable s'installa entre eux où chacun profita de la fraîcheur apaisante et étonnamment rassurante de la nuit. Tout deux bien qu'il n'en avait pas l'air était plus atteint par l'événement qui le laissait paraître, comme beaucoup de leurs amis d'ailleurs. Alors tout deux profitèrent silencieusement de la présence réconfortante de l'autre et de la douce chaleur qui s'insinuait entre eux. Le brun risqua un regard vers la jolie brune à ses côté, la trouvant magnifique enroulé dans son écharpe en laine, ses cheveux long couvrant son visage, les yeux fermé et la douce brume causait par le froid qui s'échappait de ses lèvres rosé à chaque respiration. Son sourire tendre se perdit peu à peu voyant l'expression tourmenté qu'arborait la jeune fille. Un sourire triste vint remplacer celui précédemment. Mais compatissant et d'un geste qui se veux réconfortant et chaleureux, il entoura de son bras la jeune fille par les épaules et s'écria joyeusement.

 _\- Alleeez ! Il reviendra ton Naruto chérie t'en fait pas Hahaha !_

 _-Ki kiba-kun !_ Articula t-elle hébétée, rougissant fortement en tournant la tête.

 _-Hahahahaha !_ _»_ Fit Hilare le brun.

Prit dans son fou rire, il ne vit pas le regard tout de même amusé et doux, ni n'entendit le _« merci »_ murmuré par la jolie brune.

* * *

Assis au comptoir de l'Ichiraku, devant un bol de ramen fumant encore plein. Une jeune fille, le teint blafard causait par la fatigue et l'inquiétude, était presque vautrer sur le bois du comptoir. Les mains jointes, le regard perdu et l'expression vide. L'on pouvait apercevoir venant de la jeune fille, un début de larmes s'échappant de ses yeux. Yeux dirigés sans grande conviction vers son bol qui n'attendait que d'être consommé. Elle ne vit pas le regard inquiet et compatissant du propriétaire des lieux. Teuchi, qui sachant pertinemment ce qui troublait la jeune demoiselle, s'interrogea en vain de savoir comment lui remonter un peu le moral.

C'est la présence soudaine d'un jeune homme qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien qui rendit le sourire à Teuchi. Peut-être que lui savait comment la réconforter...

La jeune fille sortie de sa torpeur en sentant une main douce mais ferme se poser sur son épaule et un corps se plaçait près d'elle au comptoir, commandant à son tour un bol de ramen.

 _-_ _«_ _Sakura…Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver ici._ Fit la voix grave mais douce de celui-ci

 _-Kakashi Sensei c'est vous._ Constata-t-elle. _Qu'est-ce vous faite ici ?_

 _-Hé bien, je me balader un peu afin de trouver un coin pour lire mon Icha Icha paradise, quand je t'ai aperçu… Alors je me suis dit que j'allais faire un petit coucou à mon élève adoré et pourquoi pas manger un bout à Ichiraku._ Sourit l'argenté à la jeune fille aux cheveux rose, se saisissant d'une paire de baguette en face de lui.

 _-…_

Sakura ne répondit pas. De nouveau dans ses pensées, la tête baissée et le regard vide. Sous l'œil bienveillant de son Sensei.

 _-Je ne pensais vraiment pas te trouver à l'Ichiraku._ Reprit-il délicatement.

 _\- Cet endroit est…l'endroit ou nous nous retrouvions toujours avec l'équipe 7._ Finit-elle par avouer tristement.

 _-N'est-ce pas Kakashi-sensei ?_ Continue telle comme pour se rassurer. Ce persuader que tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble n'était en rien le fruit de son imagination et que tous les agréables souvenirs qu'elle avait gardés en sa mémoire soient bien réels eux aussi.

 _-…cet endroit…son endroit…_ Les larmes perlaient de plus en plus, prêtent à se déverser à tout moment.

L'argenté fixa son élève étrangement, tentant de rassembler un minimum de contenance pour ne pas se laisser aller à son tour. La disparition de son cher élève, fils de son ancien maître, inquiétait tous ses amis. Tous étaient anéantis. Lui était en quelque sorte le plus doué pour ne pas exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, bien que toute cette histoire le touche au plus profond lui aussi. Il aimer réellement son élève. Il pensa d'ailleurs _« Je devrais peut-être rendre visite à Iruka. »_ Celui-ci devait surement être un des plus chamboulé par tout sa, considérant le blond comme son propre fils. Il était son tuteur après tout…

 _-…Kakashi-Sensei…Je…_ L'interrompit soudainement dans ses pensées la rose.

 _-…Je sais Sakura…Nous sommes tous dépassé par ce qu'il ce passe mais il faut continuer à prendre sur nous le temps que tous s'arrange._ La devança l'argenté.

 _\- Si seulement ça s'arrange un jour…_ Murmure telle peu convaincue.

 _-Allons allons, ne soyons pas pessimiste. Je ne te connais pas comme sa Sakura._

 _-Je sais…_

 _-… Il est le ninja le plus imprévisible non ? Il faut s'attendre à tous de sa part mais je suis sur que ça ira._ Tenta vainement de se convaincre l'argenté en souriant afin de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

 _\- Kakashi-sensei…_

 _-Il reviendra Sakura…_ Affirma t-il durement et sûr de lui.

La rose le contempla de ses grands yeux émeraude larmoyant, comme pour sonder s'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait. Bizarrement quand c'était son Sensei qui disait cela, la lueur d'espoir dans son cœur refit surface. Elle posa délicatement sa main sur celui-ci. Il bâtait vite.

Elle réfléchit un instant, devait-elle lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment ? Le pouvait-elle seulement. Toute ses conviction semblait s'être réduit en poussière depuis cette terrible nouvelle. Il lui manquait tellement… Lui qu'elle avait rejeté tant de fois, brisé… Elle s'en voulait tellement. Avait-il besoin d'elle la où il est ? Avait-il besoin de se confier ? Aller t'il seulement bien ? « _Naruto_ »… « _Pourquoi ?_ » Cette fois elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer abondamment face à ses pensées sombres qui la tourmenter. Ses larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues pale. Et elle se détesta à nouveau pour être aussi faible. Elle qui ne faisait que pleurait. Elle qui s'est toujours sentie derrière eux et qui s'était promis de devenir plus forte pour un jour pouvoir marcher à leur niveau. Elle qui les aimée plus que tout. Ces deux idiots… _« Sasuke…qu'aurait tu fait ? »_ Songea telle.

Après un léger silence dont aucun d'eux n'osa briser. D'un coup elle se tourna vers son Sensei, le regard dur. Celui-ci la fixait surpris par ce soudain changement d'attitude.

 _\- Vous y croyez n'est-ce pas ?_

-… (Soupire) _Je ne crois rien Sakura… J'attends, j'observe, je suis attentif mais tant qu'on n'en saura pas plus alors je ne croirai rien…du moins tant qu'on ne l'aura pas revu._

Silence…

 _-… Il n'a pas pu…C'est impossible pas vrai ? Pas vrai ? Naruto est…je…c'est…_ Se remit-elle à pleurer, l'air abattue, essayant autant qu'elle le pouvait de se convaincre l'inverse. Cherchant désespérément dans les yeux sombre mais compatissant de son Sensei qui la scruter tristement, un semblant d'espoir, une réponse qui pourrait lui prouvait que toute cette histoire n'était que mascarade. Voilà qu'elle se mettait à douter de son ami maintenant...

 _-Allons ne pleure pas Sakura._ Son cœur se serra un peu plus à la vue de celle qui faisait partie de ses _« enfants »_ Il n'était pas doué pour réconforter les gens mais il essaya tout de même, un sourire chaleureux et une main rassurante derrière son dos _._

 _-Tu sais comme moi comment est Naruto…Et tu sais comme nous tous quel est son cœur. Laissons le temps faire les choses pour le moment. Nous n'avons aucunes preuves de ce qu'il s'est passé._

 _\- C'est le deuxième…_

Un autre silence…

Kakashi soupira longuement, ne sachant plus vraiment quoi dire ni quoi faire. Tout ça ne les menaient à rien tout les deux, si ce n'est qu'a se morfondre un peu plus. Il savait. La jeune fille culpabilisé de douter de l'innocence de son coéquipier. Elle ne voulait pas croire que le blond soit le réel responsable de ces crimes mais en même temps, elle ne pouvait nier qu'au fond d'elle, elle l'en pensait réellement capable.

Elle eu envie de se traiter de monstre…

 _-…Tu sais, en faite il y'a effectivement une chose en laquelle je crois plus que tout…_ Reprit l'argenté après avoir longuement observé la jeune fille.

 _\- Je crois en mes élèves. En vous… Toi Sakura, Naruto et Sasuke également. Je crois en mon élève… J'ai confiance en lui._

 _\- Kakashi sensei._ Murmure t-elle, fixant son Sensei avec des yeux brillant.

 _-Crois en lui Sakura. Crois en ton coéquipier et ami._ Exprima Kakashi.

Les yeux de la rose s'ouvrir en grand, surprise. Ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse qui lui parut soudainement évidente. Pourquoi avait-elle besoin de chercher si loin ? La réponse était là depuis le début. Son sensei venait de la lui donner. De lui ouvrir les yeux. _« Voila ce que tu aurais fait, hein ? Sasuke… »_ Un sourire chaleureux et doux venant se dessiner sur ses fines lèvres roses. Elle rougit légèrement, ses yeux brillant, se sentant rassuré par ses paroles. Elle se remémora la fois où elle avait supplié le blond de lui ramener le brun. Elle avait placé tous ses espoirs et sa confiance sur ses épaules. Et encore maintenant elle lui faisait aveuglement confiance. Jamais elle n'avait doutée qu'un jour, il réussirait à leur ramener leur ami. _« Fait ce que tu à toujours fait. »_ Se dit telle _. « Croire en lui.»_

 _-Je crois…_ Sourit elle plus franchement à son sensei.

 _-Alors tout ira bien…_ Lui sourit à son tour l'argenté soulagé.

 _-Merci…Kakashi-Sensei._ _»_

* * *

 _-_ _«_ _INO ! Il Y'A QUELQ'UN POUR TOI !_

 _-J'ARRIVE !_ Cria une jeune fille blonde en courant vers la caisse du magasin.

Arrivé, elle s'appuya sur le comptoir pour mieux se soutenir, les joues rouges légèrement essoufflé. Elle eu un regard surpris en voyant le jeune garçon à la coupe au bol en face d'elle.

 _\- Ah Lee ! Salut ça va ?_

 _\- Bonjour Ino, je suis en pleine forme aujourd'hui et toi ?_ Répliqua Lee avec un sourire brillant et levant le pouce en direction de la jeune fille, toujours vêtu de sa combinaison verte.

 _-haha…_ Rit gêner la blonde _. Comme d'hab je gère la boutique… Je suis étonnée de te voir ici, tu viens pour quoi ?_

 _\- Je viens pour acheter des fleurs ! Un magnifique bouquet de rose pour ma Sakura-chan !_

 _\- « Je l'aurai parié »_ Se dit-elle avec un air mi écœurer mi blasé. _-Combien t'en veut ?_ Se reprit-elle en souriant.

 _-Une dizaine ! Je veux lui exhiber toute la fougue de mon amour et mon soutien à travers ce bouquet. Sakura-chan est un peu déprimé ces temps-ci à causes des…événements. Alors je me suis dit que des fleurs lui ferait plaisir !_ S'écrie le brun vainqueur en bombant le torse.

 _\- C'est gentil Lee…_ sourie la blonde sincèrement touché par cet acte de gentillesse _._ Même si elle devait avouer que cela la faisait plutôt rire _. Tient les voilà._ Fit-elle après avoir déposer les roses dans un joli emballage transparent orné de feuille dorée. _-Fait attention à ne pas les faire tomber en route._ Lui tend le bouquet.

 _-Compte sur moi !_

 _\- Ça fait 3758.22 Ryô S'il te plait._ Lui dicte-elle.

Lee fouille dans ses poches et après avoir compté, tend l'argent à la jeune fille. Une fois payé Lee fit un bref Salut à la blonde puis tourna des talons en direction de la sortie. Mais alors que le brun s'apprêtait à partir pour se rendre à la maison de Sakura, Ino le retint.

 _\- Au fait Lee! Choji et Shika font une grillade ce soir. Tenten, Neji et toi vous viendrez ? J'ai déjà prévenu l'équipe 8 il y'a cinq minutes, ils sont de la partie._

 _-Une grillade ? Il y'aura Sakura-chan ?_

 _-Oui Lee il y'aura Sakura…_ Grimace exaspérer.

 _\- Super ! Excellente idée ! Quoi de mieux qu'une bonne grillade pour tous nous rassemblée ! OH ! Mais j'y pense…_ Se stoppa Lee _. Naruto ne sera donc pas présent..._ Exposa-t-il d'une voix morne.

 _-…Non…C'est plutôt logique qu'il ne soit pas là._ Admit telle, baissant la tête confuse.

 _-N'est-ce pas un peu injuste de faire sa sans lui alors qu'il n'est pas ici en ce moment ?_ Demande Lee timidement, comme s'il avait dit une bêtise.

 _-…J'ai pensée la même chose au début mais Choji à juger que ce serait une bonne idée pour nous tous. Nous sommes tous un peu à cran et perturber depuis l'incident avec Naruto, tout le village ne parle plus que de ça… Et comme nous n'avons plus aucunes nouvelle de lui, on sait dit que ça nous changerai un peu les idées et que ça nous ferait du bien à tous…_ Avoue telle désolée.

 _\- Je comprends, C'est vrai que sa aurait été mieux si Naruto serait parmi nous mais puisque c'est pour remonter le moral des troupes ! Pourquoi pas !_ Décrocha Lee avec un sourire réconfortant, ce qui fit sourire Ino à son tour, reconnaissante de la bonne humeur que dégager le brun.

 _\- Merci Lee, C'est à 20h comme d'hab au resto de grillade._

 _-Ca marche ! Je file voir Sakura et je préviens les autres, à plus tard Ino !_

 _\- Ouai Salut !_ _»_

Ino souffla un bon coup dès que le brun ai franchi la porte du magasin. Elle espérer sincèrement que choji et Shika ai raison et que cette soirée pourrait détendre un peu tout le monde. « _Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée._ » Se convainc telle, pourtant la blonde ne pouvais empêcher ce sentiment désagréable qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que passer une soirée tous ensemble alors que leur ami blond joué à cache-cache on ne sait où, était mal ? Pourquoi ce sentait-elle honteuse ? Ils n'avaient rien à se reprocher. Mais bizarrement, la blonde n'arriver pas à refréner ce sentiment qui la rongeait. Elle culpabilisé et avait la, l'impression de le trahir. Malgré tout Ino prit sur elle et sourit pour se donner du courage, puis après avoir fermé boutique partit ce préparée pour la soirée.

* * *

… **...*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*…** …

 **Merci pour ceux qui suivent l'histoire et prenne le temps de laisser une petite trace d'eux en commentaire, ça me fait plaisir et surtout, sa me motive pour écrire la suite ! ^^** **J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu !**

 **/!\ Pardon pour les fautes si elles sont trop nombreuse, je fait attention mais je ne veux pas non plus que ça devienne une obsession au point d'en perdre la motivation d'écrire..:/ **

**N'hésitez** **pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, quel sont vos impressions et tout le tralala. ;) Que je me fasse une idée et puis c'est toujours amusant de comparer un peu les avis de chacun vis à vis des personnages, du déroulement de l'histoire et tout sa... ^^**

 **Naruto est-il coupable selon vous ? Quel personnage est le plus proche de la vérité ? A vous de me dire ce que vous pensez ! ^^**

… **...*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*…** …

 **A la prochaine !**

 **kissu**


End file.
